Paixão incontrolável
by Morgana the Witch
Summary: Eriol e Tomoyo fic lemon, Eriol se vê enfeitiçado
1. Default Chapter

Nota: Essa história é um lemon baseado num hentai de que um amigo me mostrou, não é exatamente igual, eu tentei deixa-lo mais leve espero que não esteja muito pesado, a respeito da idade deles no fic, eu pretendia fazer eles com 15, mas dai fugiria da cronologia do anime e do hentai em que em baseei espero que gostem.

Os personagens usados aqui não me pertencem, pertencem a Clamp.

Paixão incontrolável

por: Morgana Witch

Eriol observava atentamente o movimento dos longos cabelos da garota sentada em sua frente, podia sentir o suave perfume que vinha deles quando o vento tocava-os, ele sentia-se extasiado observando seus olhos, de um tom violeta que jamais vira antes, belamente destacado por sua pele alva, num o terno, gentil e ao mesmo tempo misterioso olhar e era isso o que mais lhe fascinava, além dela ser inteligente, observadora e misteriosa; respirando fundo chamou-se a realidade, por enquanto não poderia fazer nada ele tinha outros compromissos, mas seria difícil resistir ao desejo que pulsava dentro dele.

Apesar de ter apenas 12 anos ele tinha desejos adultos, que herdara de sua antiga vida como Clow, e muitas vezes tinha que conter esses desejos, até o presente dia nunca havia desejado ninguém de sua idade, sempre olhara mulheres mais velhas e até tinha relacionamento com uma, mas essa garota tinha algo que dominava seus sentidos, e por mais que quisesses negar, queria ela.

A garota alheia ao sentimentos do jovem inglês sorri delicadamente para o mesmo, mas pela primeira vez ela repara num brilho quente dentro dos olhos do garoto, era estranho pois sempre via apenas gentileza e delicadeza, mas hoje ela sentia como se o olhar dele penetrasse sua alma, então um pouco desconcertada vira o olhar rapidamente.

O jovem mago continuava com suas armações magicas para que Sakura transformasse as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura, ele sempre se divertia com as ações da nova mestra das cartas e principalmente da timidez de seu descendente, mas também podia apreciar a bela Tomoyo, apesar de achar muito engraçado a maneira de como ela filmava Sakura não podia deixar de acha-la muito espirituosa, cada dia que passava se tornava mais difícil resistir a ela; Eriol foi para casa com seus guardiões e em sua cabeça uma única coisa pairava a visão da bela garota.

Tomoyo era sempre muito simpática com todos mas sempre notava algo estranho no menino inglês, ela o achava bonito, ele tinha olhos de um azul incomum e muito bonito, mas o que a deixava mais curiosa era seu sorriso sempre muito bonito, travesso e acima de tudo enigmático, ela achava que ele escondia algo, mas o que seria. A garota nota que é observada e sorri para observador.

Olá você chegou cedo Eriol.

Você também senhorita Tomoyo.

Eu sempre chego cedo - Tomoyo sorri novamente, ambos ficam olhando-se nos olhos por algum tempo, Tomoyo tentando decifrar o que se passava dentro do garoto e ele apenas aproveitando a visão dos belos olhos da garota, mas são interrompidos com entrada brusca de Shaoran

Olá Tomoyo - relutou por um momento mas cumprimentou o outro garoto.

Olá Eriol

Logo atrás chegou a jovem Sakura com seu sorriso típico, cumprimentando todos ao redor, Tomoyo voltou a atenção para a amiga e o jovem chinês embaraçado com os gestos de Sakura. Eriol também não resistia em divertir-se com as ações dele e cordialmente conversava com Sakura o que deixava seu jovem descendente fora de si sendo, contido pela jovem de cabelos negros que parecia se divertir também.

O jovem mago não podia deixar de notar que havia muita semelhanças entre ele e a jovem que povoava seus pensamentos, ela era de fato extremamente interessante.

Alguns dias passaram e tudo corria exatamente como Eriol previa logo ele iria revelar-se, a única coisa que ele não previu era sua fascinação por Tomoyo e por mais que lutasse contra, seu desejo por ela apenas se intensificava, mas até o presente dia havia se controlado, mas algo que não havia previsto estava preste acontecer.

A aula havia corrido normalmente mais uma vez tinha se divertido muito com a inocência de Sakura e a timidez de Shaoran, além de poder admirar sua pequena Tomoyo ensaiando na aula de música, nunca vira voz tão doce.

Na saída os quatro amigos caminhavam juntos, em certo ponto Shaoran se dirigiu para um lado despedindo-se de todos, Sakura também dirigiu-se para sua casa e apesar da casa de Eriol ser na mesma direção, o jovem mago resolveu acompanhar Tomoyo até em casa, ele apreciava a companhia dela, e queria aproveitar um pouco mais.

Tomoyo estranhou quando o rapaz se ofereceu para acompanha-la até sua casa, mas apreciava a companhia do amigo então aceitou.

Ambos andavam conversando animadamente, até perceberem o tempo escurecer com nuvens carregadas e relâmpagos, logo iria chover, mas quando iam começar a se apressar, a chuva despenca, ambos correm para o abrigo mais próximo que encontraram.

Por uma coincidência estranha, acabaram se abrigando em baixo do grande Rei Pingüim, ambos estavam um pouco molhados e sentaram-se no chão.

Nossa! Que chuva repentina, será que a Sakura conseguiu chegar antes da chuva? - Tomoyo perguntava enquanto olhava a chuva que caia.

Eriol estava observando atentamente o contorno do corpo da garota, sua blusa molhada colava em seu corpo moldando as curva e seus seios ainda em desenvolvimento em seu corpo, essa visão fazia aflorar seus desejos reprimidos, era difícil concentrar-se naquele momento.

Eriol você está me escutando?

O jovem mago piscou algumas vezes para se concentrar no que a garota perguntava.

Eu acho que sim ela é muito rápida principalmente de patins mas acho que Shaoran não deve ter tido a mesma sorte. Eriol sorriu

Tomoyo sorriu de volta enquanto levemente passou a mão nos cabelos soltando-os do rabo de cavalo e balançando para secar.

A ação da garota deixou o jovem estarrecido, ele olhava os cabelos negros dela caindo como em cascatas sobre os ombros a deixando mais linda do que nunca, desta vez Eriol não resistiu a seus impulsos, se inclinou em direção a garota que assustou-se um pouco se afastando.

Eriol sorriu olhando para os olhos da garota, levando lenta mente suas delicadas mãos ao rosto da mesma. Apesar de surpresa Tomoyo não conseguia pensar em nada diante dos belos olhos azul escuros do rapaz, ela não podia negar ele era lindo, e seu toque delicado aliado a seu sorriso anestesiavam os sentidos dela.

Percebendo que a garota aceitou seu toque Eriol correu a mão para a nuca da garota, e num movimento rápido trouxe seu rosto junto ao seu para aliar seus lábios ao dela num beijo. A garota sentiu-se atordoada seu primeiro pensamento foi empurra-lo, mas o calor em seus lábios ia preenchendo seu corpo e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos e deixar-se sentir o beijo, que ia se intensificando, sentiu Eriol enlaçar o braço em sua cintura enquanto a outra mão acariciava seus cabelos, podia sentir o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu, era uma sensação estranha e ao mesmo tempo muito boa.

Eriol sentia que a garota se entregava ao beijo então ele lentamente forçou a língua na boca da garota, que de inicio recuou, mas logo cedeu as caricias, ele podia sentir o gosto dela, seu coração acelerando. Como se intuitivamente Tomoyo passou o braço entorno do garoto o abraçando timidamente. Eriol lentamente foi interrompendo o beijo descendo com a boca pelo pescoço da garota beijando lentamente, mordendo suavemente o ombro, arrancando suaves gemidos da garota.

Tomoyo não sabia ao certo o que acontecia com seu corpo, mas aos poucos estava perdendo o controle, a língua do jovem inglês era ágil assim como suas mãos passeando por seu corpo em lugares que ela jamais imaginou ser tocada, lentamente sentiu as mãos dele desabotoar sua blusa, assustou-se e tentou se afastar, mas era segura pelo garoto.

Calma Tomoyo eu não precisa temer. - ele sussurrava de maneira sensual no ouvido da garota

Eriol eu não sei ... Tomoyo sentia seu corpo arrepiar-se com voz dele

Confie em mim minha bela Tomoyo - Eriol sorriu enquanto removia os óculos.

Eriol - Tomoyo estava sem ação sua mente dizia para ela sair dali, mas seu corpo clamava para ser tocado por ele, a visão de seu rosto perfeito e de seus olhos profundos fixados nos seus, fizeram com que ela se rendesse ao garoto com um sorriso.

Eriol retribuiu o sorriso e voltou lentamente a desabotoar a blusa da garota expondo seus seios, eles cabiam de forma exatas em suas mãos, era uma visão adorável, com delicadeza ele começou a beijar os seios da garota, que estremecia a cada toque, passava agilmente a língua, antes de suga-los delicadamente, causando gemidos constantes na garota, desceu lentamente sua língua até o umbigo da garota depositando suaves beijos, ele olhava o rosto dela corado e sua boca entreaberta em uma respiração acelerada isso o deixava mais excitado, rapidamente retirou a saia e delicadamente levou sua mão para dentro da calcinha.

Tomoyo soltou um gemido alto assim que os dedos ágeis do garoto, atingiram seu objetivo, ela sentia um calor e uma dor prazerosa correr seu corpo, jamais sentira algo assim, era muito bom, conforme ele intensificava o movimento de seus dedos ele sugava mais profundamente seus seios, fazendo que seu corpo sentisse como se estivesse em uma descarga elétrica, ela podia sentir a excitação do garoto aumentando conforme seu corpo e o dele se enroscavam, ela apenas conseguiu gritar.

AH Ah Eriol, AH

Eriol sorriu ele adorava a visão do rosto dela inebriado de prazer

Minha pequena Tomoyo o melhor ainda está por vir.

Tomoyo olhou o garoto um pouco confusa, seu corpo tinha tido reações estranhas e ao mesmo tempo tão boas, ela não conseguia falar então observou atentamente Eriol retirar sua camisa e retirar o short e a cueca ao mesmo tempo ficando nu em sua frente, ela sentiu seu rosto queimar ao vê-lo, nunca havia visto um menino sem roupa antes, ela olhou atentamente todo o corpo do garoto num misto de vergonha e curiosidade

Eriol reparou no embaraço dela, mas também em seu olhar curioso, ele pegou a mão da garota e trouxe até ele colocando inicialmente em seu peito.

Não precisa ter medo, venha me sinta. - ele disse junto ao ouvido da garota.

Tomoyo timidamente começou a percorrer o corpo do rapaz com as mãos, de inicio concentrava as caricias no dorso do rapaz enquanto beija delicadamente o contorno do pescoço até chegar no peito nu, aos poucos ela deixava-se levar beijando mais profundamente e acariciando o corpo do jovem inglês, ela podia sentir a excitação do garoto crescer, lentamente baixou o olhar e um pouco sem jeito tocou a dureza do garoto arrancado um suave gemido deste, era uma sensação estranha sentir o corpo de Eriol estremecendo a seu toque, mas era muito prazeroso escutar os suaves gemidos que vinham de sua boca.

O jovem mago não acreditava no prazer que sentia com toque delicado da garota, ele já havia tido experiências sexuais, mas com ela era como se fosse magico, e mesmo sem querer ela fazia ele delirar, ele queria possui-la, como jamais imaginou ser possível, então delicadamente sussurrou em seus ouvidos

Querida Tomoyo eu quero que seja minha.

De inicio Tomoyo recuou com medo, mas ela também queria se entregar a ele, queria sentir ele, então não havia motivo para medo, era estranho, mas ela confiava em Eriol.

Eu também quero ser sua Eriol.

Ele não sabia como conter a felicidade que as palavras dela lhe causaram, ela também o queria isso era maravilhoso então olhou nos olhos da garota sorriu e beijou-a profundamente enquanto ajeitava seus quadris, encaixando-se delicadamente neles arrancado um gemido alto da garota que cravou as unhas em suas costas lhe causando extremo prazer.

Tomoyo sentiu dor ao senti-lo dentro dela, mas assim que movimentos iam sem intensificando a sensação de dor se transformou em prazer que aumentavam cada vez mais, assim como as sensações que percorriam seu corpo. Ambos gemiam alto procurando os lábios um do outro em beijos de puro prazer. Tomoyo olhava para o rosto em sua frente via os cabelos agora molhados de suor, o rosto corado e a boca entre aberta a única coisa que podia pensar era que Eriol era lindo. Eriol olhava a garota em sua frente ela era linda cada gemido proferido sua boca era como uma leve música em seu ouvidos era incrível tê-la junto dele, era muito melhor do que imaginava nenhuma magia no mundo podia se comparar ao que sentia naquele momento.

Os movimentos se intensificavam assim como os gemidos, Eriol atingiu o clímax logo seguido pela garota num grito alto, ambos desabaram cansados um ao lado do outro a respiração deles era ofegantes, Tomoyo se aninhou no peito de Eriol e esse acariciava lentamente os cabelos da garota, permaneceram assim por algum tempo, até a garota notar que chuva havia passado e já deveria ser tarde

Meus deus! já deve ser tarde e a chuva já passou. - Tomoyo estava realmente preocupada e derrepente se deu conta onde estavam, no meio de tanta excitação nem se lembrou que estava num lugar publico e que alguém poderia ter visto o que aconteceu.

Não se preocupe ninguém viu eu tenho certeza

Como sabia que era nisso que pensava?

Eriol apenas sorriu beijando carinhosamente o rosto da menina.

E melhor irmos minha mãe deve estar preocupada se é que já não mandou as seguranças virem me procurar.

Tomoyo sorriu enquanto se vestia agilmente, Eriol apenas observava ainda admirado com tudo que ela podia faze-lo sentir, ela era uma menina mas agora já era uma mulher, apesar de desejar permanecer um pouco mais com ela sabia que ela tinha razão já era tarde era melhor irem para casa, mas hoje ele havia descoberto a parte que lhe completava inteiramente, sorriu e vestiu-se também apenas pensando: Tomoyo minha Tomoyo depois de hoje nunca mais poderei viver sem você, mas por enquanto não posso tê-la para mim, mas em breve seremos eu e você um só

Tomoyo despediu-se de Eriol com um beijo profundo e saiu correndo para casa, não sabia ao certo o que ele sentia por ela, e também não sabia o que sentia por ele, mas sabia que tudo aquilo tinha sido incrível ainda podia sentir as sensações no seu corpo, agora não era mais uma menina e isso era estranhamente maravilhoso e tudo isso por causa dele o mistério mais maravilhoso que teria que desvendar Eriol.

Nota: Espero que tenham gostado, eu sei que parece meio estranho por causa da idade deles mas é que me baseei em um hentai, por isso sua opinião é muito importante deixem review.

Obrigado a todos os que leram, espero não ter ofendido ninguém.

Beijos Morgana.


	2. Chapter 2

Olá, fiquei muiiiito feliz por ter tido reviews nesse fic agradeço a todos vocês que leram e para a Miaka e Bruninha chan aqui está a continuação espero que vocês gostem.

Por: Morgana Witch

Paixão incontrolável

Cap 2

Ao chegar em casa Eriol foi recebido por seus guardiães, como de costume, mas hoje diferente dos dias anteriores ele tinha um semblante relaxado e feliz o que deixou Spinelson e Nakuru um tanto quanto curiosos.

– Mestre Eriol onde você esteve até agora? Está atrasado. perguntou o pequeno guardião alado.

– É Eriol eu até preparei a janta achando que você não viria mais. Nakuru falou reclamando.

– Eu tive que resolver um problema. responde Eriol com um grande sorriso, lembrando do que ocorrera a alguns tempo atrás em baixo do grande Rei pingüim.

– Seu rosto não parece de quem teve problemas. replica Spinel.

– Ah meu caro Spinel eram um problema muito prazeroso. Eriol solta uma risada e se retira dirigindo-se a seu quatro.

– Ei Eriol, não vai jantar? pergunta Nakuru.

– Não, depois eu comerei alguma coisa, vou descansar, hoje o dia foi muito movimentado. Os dois guardiães olharam-se sem entender nada, dirigem-se a cozinha para o jantar.

Tomoyo chegou em casa com um semblante diferente em sua mente só tinha espaço um pensamento Eriol, sua mãe preocupada a questionou onde tinha ficado durante a chuva, por que não ligou para que fossem busca-la, mas simplesmente não obteve resposta da garota que estava muito distraída.

– Tomoyo, você está escutando o que eu estou falando? perguntou a mãe preocupada.

– Desculpa, mas eu estou muito cansada será que posso ir me deitar? perguntou Tomoyo sem perceber a preocupação da mãe.

– Querida está tudo bem?

– Sim mãe, eu só estou cansada. a garota disse bossejando.

– Pode ir meu bem, boa noite?

– Boa noite mãe.

Tomoyo beijou sua mãe e dirigiu-se rapidamente ao quarto, Sonomi por sua vez ficou muito preocupada com a filha, mas talvez só fosse sobre carga na escola.

No dia seguinte Tomoyo levantou mais cedo que o natural faltava muito para ir a escola, mas sua ansiedade não a deixava ficar na cama, queria vê-lo e saber como ele agiria, mil pensamentos passavam em sua cabeça por minuto, mas o mais importante era o que Eriol sentia por ela e ela o que sentia por ele? Essa era a pergunta que atormentava sua mente.

Eriol acordou de ótimo humor, estava ansioso por ver sua pequena Tomoyo, mas lembrou-se de que ainda tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Durante aula era evidente a mudança de comportamento de Eriol e Tomoyo, ambos se olhavam fixamente e sorriam lembrando do dia anterior e esperavam ansiosamente um momento em que pudessem estar sós novamente.

Sakura como sempre apenas notou que Tomoyo estava mais alegre que de costume, mas não percebeu que essa alegria provinha de Eriol, Shaoran percebeu que havia algo estranho entre Tomoyo e Eriol, mas resolveu não dar importância.

No intervalo Eriol e Tomoyo se olharam furtivamente e ambos escaparam para o lugar mas distante possível sem que seus amigos precedessem.

Eriol estava esperando ao lado de uma árvore na perto posterior da escola, quando observou a garota chegando, um único pensamento veio a sua cabeça "linda". Assim que ela se aproximou ele a tomou entre seus braços a beijou suavemente, reconhecia que no dia anterior havia exedido seu comportamento, mas não pode controlar, agora teria que agir com mais calma, Tomoyo era apenas uma menina e não estava preparada para algo adulto, controlando o desejo que tinha desde da hora que a viu na entrada, continuou a beija-la levemente.

Tomoyo correspondeu o beijo, e como no dia anterior podia sentir o calor percorrer seu corpo todo, apertou seu corpo ao de seu companheiro levando a mão até a nuca de Eriol e desarrumando seus cabelos. Por falta de ar separaram o beijo, Tomoyo que soltou um suspiro, e afastou do garoto.

– Tomoyo eu senti tanto sua falta. disse Eriol sorrindo e em troca recebeu um beijo curto da garota.

– Eu também, não via a hora de estar com você de novo. disse Tomoyo corando-se e olhando para o chão, essa resposta fez com que Eriol a desejasse mais ainda, ele adorava vê-la com esse tom vermelho nas bochechas de seu rosto perfeito.

– Ai Tomoyo você é linda. disse se aproximando dela e passando os braços pela cintura dela.

– Podemos conversar depois da aula? sorriu ele como num gesto de pedido.

–Claro. respondeu ela beijando-o e saindo correndo.

Eriol viu a figura correndo, pensou no quanto a desejava e mais tinha

certeza a amava, e que apesar da confusão de sentimentos dela, ele sabia que ela o amava também.

As aulas foram uma tortura para o jovem mago que olhava todo o instante a garota, seu corpo, seu rosto, seu cabelo, não via a hora de tê-la em seus braços novamente. Tomoyo não sabia ao certo o que sentia, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza queria estar com Eriol, queria sentir seus lábios, sentiu um certo calor nas bochechas ao lembrar dele nú, aquilo sem duvida tinha sido uma loucura, mas não podia evitar, ela sentia algo inexplicável quando ele tocava nela, talvez isso fosse amor, resolveu espantar os pensamentos antes que alguém percebesse.

Depois que se despediram de seus amigos, Eriol e Tomoyo disfarçaram para ficar sós na sala e segurando as mãos da menina Eriol a levou a uma sala. Era uma sala de aula que não era ocupada, ficava ao lado da sala de música e ninguém ia lá principalmente depois da aula.

Eriol abriu a porta que estava trancada usando magia, mas Tomoyo não percebeu, achou que simplesmente não trancavam a sala, adentraram na sala e beijaram-se, suas línguas se entrelaçavam e brincavam uma com a outra, até que não houvesse mais ar e tivessem que separar-se para depois se encontrarem novamente no mesmo jogo, controlando-se para que não acontecesse o mesmo no dia anterior Eriol separou-se.

– Tomoyo eu te amo.

– Sim. você falou agora pouco, em quanto você me beijava. Tomoyo sorriu para ele.

–E você? perguntou Eriol com medo da resposta.

– Eu também, sabe eu passei essa noite com muitas duvidas e boa parte dessa manhã, mas quando te vi no intervalo e meu coração disparou, eu tive certeza de que te amo.

– Então agora mais do que nunca eu e você somos um. afirmou Eriol com um lindo sorriso.

– Sim, um, eu te amo Eriol.

– E eu a você Tomoyo, se um dia descobrir algo sobre mim promete que me deixará explicar.

– Não entendo o que quer dizer, Eriol.

– Eu sei mas, me prometa que jamais me deixará.

– Claro Eriol, eu te amo.

– Se um dia me deixar, eu não vou saber como viver.

– Eriol, tem alguma coisa errada?

– Não eu só te amo demais.

Eriol beijou-a profundamente, torcendo para que ela realmente nunca se afastasse dele, pois hoje seria uma noite de muitas revelações.

– Vamos Eriol já e tarde. falou Tomoyo olhando o relógio.

– Só mais um pouco, não quero me separar de você. disse Eriol já temendo que suas revelações pudessem afasta-la.

– Certo só mais um pouco. respondeu Tomoyo sorrindo.

Beijaram-se e continuaram abraçados, por um tempo, depois foram embora cada um para sua casa, com a certeza de que se amavam.

Tomoyo chegou em casa atordoada, o que tinha acontecido, seu Eriol era o mago Clow, ele que vinha causando todos aqueles problemas para sua amiga Sakura, não podia ser, ele tinha dito que a amava, será que era verdade? Ele realmente tinha dito coisas muito estranha naquela tarde, tudo era muito confuso. A garota jogou-se na cama e mesmo sem querer as lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, ela tinha certeza de seu amor por Eriol, mas agora, o que era ele? E tudo o que aconteceu entre eles, era realidade ou apenas uma armação dele, e se isso era mentira, por que ele fez isso com ela? Então Tomoyo chorou sentindo seu coração destroçado.

Eriol havia comprido sua missão, mas isso o fazia sentir-se muito mal, ele só podia lembrar do olhar dela depois que Sakura cumpriu a prova e transformou as últimas cartas Clow em cartas Sakura, quando ela acordou e o viu, seus olhos expressavam confusão e medo ou talvez raiva, ele não queria perde-la, não podia, não iria. Deitando em sua cama, fechou os olhos pensando em como falar com ela pela manhã, tinha muitas explicações para dar a Sakura e a todos, mas a ela o que falaria e agora ele sabia que com sua missão cumprida teria que voltar a Inglaterra, por mais que não desejava deixa-la ele deveria, mas queria que ela o esperasse, se é que ela já não o odiasse por mentir, pelo jeito essa seria uma longa noite onde não poderia dormir.

A manhã surgiu, logo todos estavam na mansão uma vez pertencente ao mago Clow agora ocupada por sua reencarnação, todos foram recepcionados por uma alegre Nakuru e sentaram numa bonita sala para esperar a chegada de Eriol.

Após muitas explicações escutadas atentamente por todos, Eriol chamou a sala Kaho Mizuki surpreendendo, a todos principalmente a jovem de olhos violetas. Kaho se posicionou atrás da poltrona onde encontrava-se sentado Eriol, colocando a mão em seu ombro, ambos olharam-se e sorriram um para outro de maneira carinhosa, o que não passou desapercebido por Tomoyo, que durante toda a conversa comportou-se normalmente, fazendo suas perguntas e observações sempre sorrindo mesmo que esse não fosse um sorriso verdadeiro.

Eriol notou a distância de Tomoyo para com ele, ela podia enganar a todos mas ele não, todos aqueles sorrisos e gestos gentis eram mentira seus olhos mostravam tristeza e decepção e isso estava cravando uma espada em seu coração só de imaginar que ela o abandonasse que não o amasse mais, que não o perdoasse, tudo isso o incomodava, mas no momento tinha um outro assunto a resolver e em fim terminar sua missão.

Todos foram para cozinha preparar o chá, quando Yue apareceu, Eriol falou com ele, essa era a última meta a cumprir, agora ele poderia dedicar-se a sua pequena Tomoyo, mas não isso estava sendo difícil já que a mesma se manteu afastada dele o tempo inteiro em que permaneceu em sua residência, quando em fim teve uma pequena oportunidade de falar-lhe a sós ela simplesmente o ignorou.

A reencarnação do mago mais poderoso de todos os tempos, sentia-se inútil diante a situação, não podia fazer nada a não ser esperar, que a garota de olhos violetas lhe desse uma oportunidade para se explicar, mas não parecia que ela queria sua proximidade.

Tomoyo, estava triste, por um momento pensou que ele gostasse dela, mas ele parecia tão intimo da senhorita Mizuki, talvez ele gostasse dela e ela era apenas um passatempo enquanto ele cumpria sua missão como mago Clow, sim deveria ser isso pois alguém tão poderoso não poderia sentir algo por alguém comum como ela.

- Sakura eu tenho que ir, minha mãe me espera.

- Eu também hoje eu tenho que preparar o jantar, você vem também Shaoran?

- Sim eu ... é também tenho que ir. Shaoran respondeu totalmente vermelho, o que fez que todos sorrissem, menos Sakura que não percebeu.

- Até mais Professora Mizuki, Eriol. despediu-se Sakura

Shaoran e Tomoyo sairam atraz de Sakura sem falar nada.

Eriol viu seu amor ir sem ao menos olha-lo nos olhos isso não podia ficar assim, passou o resto dia pensando, e tomou uma decisão iria conversar com ela quer queira ou não, usaria a magia se fosse preciso.

Desde que chegou em casa Tomoyo não falou com ninguém apenas ficou em seu quarto, onde chorou até dormir, quando escutou um barulho em sua Sacada, levantou-se e caminhou em direção do barulho para descobrir o motivo deste.

- Eriol, como você chegou aí? Tomoyo perguntou um tanto assustada.

- Você esqueceu eu sou um mago. disse Eriol sorrindo.

- Sim eu sei, mas não sei o que faz aqui. - respondeu a garota secamente.

- Como o que faço aqui, vim falar com você Tomoyo.

- Eu não quero escutar as mentiras que tem a me dizer.

- Eu não menti para você.

- Não então o que foi tudo isso? Tomoyo não queria chorar na frente dele então entrou dentro novamente. - Vai embora Eriol.

- Eu não vou sem falar com você antes. Eriol entrou no quarto.

Tomoyo não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas e começou a chorar. - Eriol vai embora eu, não quero ver você

O garoto viu as lágrimas rolarem pela bela face da menina, tentou se aproximar mas Tomoyo não permitia. Eriol ajoelhou enfrente Tomoyo que estava escondendo o rosto sentada na canto de sua cama, tentou encostar a mão em sua perna mas a garota recuou novamente.

- Tomoyo eu não podia contar-lhe que era o mago Clow, tinha uma missão a cumprir, se não agisse dessa maneira Sakura não teria conseguido transformar as cartas, por favor me entenda, mas isso não torna mentira o que sinto por você. falou Eriol tristemente com medo de que a garota não o perdoasse.

- Eu não sei o que sente por mim, acho que não signifiquei nada para você. gritou Tomoyo secando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Como não Tomoyo eu já disse que te amo, eu não mentiria a você. Eriol respondeu tentando se aproximar novamente.

- Não mentiria, ora Eriol você me enganou, enganou a Sakura e não sei se posso acreditar nesse seu sentimento, eu vi como você e a Senhorita Mizuki se olhavam, eu não sou boba Eriol.

- Mas está sendo, eu não sinto mais nada por ela. respondeu Eriol segurando no ombro de Tomoyo forçando esta a encara-lo.

- Não, sente, mas sentiu Eriol eu sei que sendo quem é, não pode sentir algo por alguém comum como eu, uma simples menina, que não tem poder nenhum, que apenas conhece seu segredo, porque sua melhor amiga arriscava a vida para transformar cartas mágicas, se não fosse isso Eriol você jamais teria reparado na minha existência, se Sakura não fosse minha melhor amiga não teria nem olhado para mim, pois sei que não sou a garota mais linda do mundo e não sou ainda uma mulher bonita e exótica como a professora Mizuki e talvez jamais seja tão linda, e ainda ela tem poderes e além do mais, para que essa discussão, você vai embora mesmo e para mim só restara a saudade e a dor de ter sido um pequeno passatempo. Tomoyo desabafou tudo que pensava, tinha que ser honesta as falsas esperanças dada por Eriol eram piores que a realidade.

Eriol ficou sem fala algumas coisas do que dizia faziam sentidos outras pareciam a maior das loucuras.

- Tomoyo como você não é bonita, é a menina mais linda que já vi em duas vidas e com certeza será a mulher mais linda do mundo, pode ser que se não fosse amiga de Sakura eu não te conhecesse, mas o destino me mostrou você e foi a melhor surpresa que já tive. Eriol segurou o queixo de Tomoyo querendo que ela olhasse para ele, percebeu mais lágrimas vindo de suas ametistas brilhantes.

- Oh Tomoyo não chore por mim, eu lhe imploro perdão, devia ter me controlado não deveria ter feito tudo aquilo, mas eu não pude, eu te amo, eu te desejava todo dia toda noite, naquele dia na chuva eu não resisti Tomoyo por acaso tem coragem de dizer que foi brincadeira?

como esperando uma resposta que não veio Eriol continuou: - Me diga Tomoyo você me prometeu que sempre ficaria comigo e disse que não importava o que aconteceria.

Tomoyo lembro da promessa ele tinha dito que perdoaria ele, e tinha confessado que o amava, olhou para os olhos que tanto amava a íris azul muito escura estava brilhante por lágrimas que se formavam, ele não precisava que ela acreditasse nele a não ser que a amasse de verdade era isso ele a amava e ela estava sendo boba.

"Eriol não minta para mim, você realmente sente algo por mim."

"Tomoyo se realmente senti algo por alguém em toda a minha existência, esse alguém é você, eu te amo, amo como jamais imaginei que seria capaz em minhas duas vidas."

Lágrimas de alegria agora escorriam pelos olhos de Tomoyo com um sorriso ela o abraçou. Eriol respirou aliviado sentindo o calor do corpo de Tomoyo, ela era sua felicidade.

"Tomoyo sabe que irei partir para Inglaterra, sei que não tenho direito de pedir-lhe tal coisa." Eriol afrouxou o abraço para que ela lhe olhasse nos olhos. "Tomoyo pelo amor que sente por mim eu peço que me espere não mais que 4 anos, por favor diga que vai estar aqui quando eu voltar."

Tomoyo sabia que era muito tempo, não sabia como iria viver tanto tempo sem ele,mas também sabia que não viveria sem ele e esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso por ele.

"Eriol é muito tempo, mas eu te esperaria nem que fosse por toda minha vida."

"Tomoyo não sabe como me faz feliz, se pudesse eu largaria tudo em minha vida e jamais partiria , mas para que possa viver uma existência feliz ao seu lado tenho que cumprir meus deveres como reencarnação de Clow, mas eu juro que em menos de 4 anos estarei de volta."

Eriol, tirou um medalhão do pescoço e colocou em Tomoyo beijando os lábios dela para selar a promessa.

"Quando sentir saudades olhe para esse medalhão e pense em mim, você poderá sentir minha presença, e no dia em que eu voltar ele irá refletir uma luz azul e nesse dia nós nunca mais nos separaremos.

Sim Eriol irei pensar em você todos os dias, e esperarei o dia em que estaremos juntos.

Ambos passaram a noite abraçados sentindo a presença um do outro, chorando por dentro a dor da separação e sentindo no coração a esperança do reencontro.

Continua...

Bem esse foi um cap. Anexado por pedidos, no próximo eu vou colocar o reencontro deles e claro um lemon, espero que tenha gostado.

Salira tSuki Crisis : obrigado por ler fiquei muito feliz por vocês ter gostado apesar de tudo, e obrigado pelo review

Brunhinha chan : Obrigado por ter lido e deixado review espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também e que tenha gostado da reação deles.

Miaka: obrigada pelo review e aqui está a continuação espero que goste

Rosco : eu ainda estou viva! na na na !

Nathoca Malfoy: obrigada pelo review, e espero que goste desse capitulo também

ixa-chan: espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, no próximo vai ter uma lemon

Ashley Malfoy: Obrigada pelo review e espero que goste desse capítulo também.

Beijos para todos que leram e principalmente que deixaram review, espero que gostem desse capítilo também

Até a Próxima

Morgana Witch


End file.
